


Tie me up and bite me down

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo S2017 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Monsta X Bingo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Spanking, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Changkyunnie, would you mind….”Changkyun groans, because the number of things he would mind Lee Minhyuk doing to him at the moment is extremely close to zero.“…I like it a little rough Changkyunnie.”And he doesn’t mind, at all.





	Tie me up and bite me down

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Kinks" square of the Monsta X rarepairings Bingo~
> 
> That was so much fun writing :)

He meets Lee Minhyuk on a hot June day, the fourth of his summer break and the first thought on Changkyun’s mind is that definitely, he has gotten more handsome.

Minhyuk buys a bottle of energy drink, chips and a lollipop and leaves them on the counter, asking for “a bag, please”, smiling brighter than the sun. Changkyun scans the items and shyly makes eye contact. Minhyuk keeps his gaze, squinting his eyes.

“We went to the same high school, right?” His voice has gotten deeper too. Changkyun nods and watches Minhyuk ripping off the lollipop’s wrap with his teeth and sucking it between his lips.

“Your total is 4.600 won” Changkyun finds distraction from Minhyuk’s mouth in putting the things into a small bag, while the older boy is taking out of his shorts a black leather wallet and fishes a 5.000 won note, stopping Changkyun from giving him change.

“We’ll see each other around” he smiles one last time before stepping out, the doorbell ringing behind him.

Changkyun is pretty sure they have never talked to each other before. At his first year of high school he used to have a crush the size of the moon on Minhyuk, the hot third year who was rumored to be gay even if every girl from his class had left flowers and love confession letters at his locker at least once.

After Minhyuk graduated, Changkyun didn’t think much about him, slowly forming his own social circle, relationships and rivalries. He was well liked for being the nerdy quiet kid of the class, both by his professors and his friends. But high school was over and said friends were all away for holidays or working themselves and he is stuck in that hell, also known as his parents’ convenience store in the middle of the summer. It might get a little more bearable if he gets to be seeing Minhyuk again.

The second time they meet, Changkyun is at his grossest state, in the middle of transferring boxes with various contents from the front of the shop, were their supplier left them, to the storage room. He literally feels the sweat rolling down his body and wants more than anything to take a bottle of water from the fridge and pour it on himself. His small body and skinny limps don’t help at all and his father is supposed to come in a few hours, so he can’t wait.

When the door swings open, Changkyun is in the middle of making incoherent distressed noises while carrying a large box with lemonades. He lets it on a pile of crates, trying not to think how much time it’ll take to sort everything out and put price tags later.

He notices the back of Minhyuk’s head, as he is looking for something inside the freezer.

“Need help?” Changkyun approaches, leaning on a smaller fridge near Minhyuk.

“I want ice cream. I just don’t know which ice cream.” Minhyuk answers, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration.

“Favorite flavor?” Changkyun asks almost jokingly but Minhyuk points to the general direction of strawberry ice creams.

“But maybe I should try something new today, what’s your favorite?”

Changkyun shrugs, because this is a convenience shop, not a restaurant and people don’t usually ask for suggestions. He has through, a favorite, a simple dark chocolate ice cream with vanilla filling. He takes one out and gives it to Minhyuk who eyes the gold and green wrapping.

“Bitter but leaves a sweet taste?”

“Wow, literature major?” Changkyun regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth, because sarcasm is not to be used on practically strangers, let alone customers. Minhyuk doesn’t seem the least bothered by it.

“How did you guessed it?” He giggles, patting Changkyun’s shoulder, who is in return just staring dumbfounded.

When Minhyuk takes out his wallet, Changkyun is determined to see him again, for a weird reason he cannot pinpoint. Maybe his stupid crush is resurfacing again.

“It’s on the house. If you like it come take more, if you don’t, come take the strawberry ones”, his voice getting lower and shyer with every word and he is pretty sure he’ll start blushing soon if Minhyuk doesn’t stop looking at him with his big puppy eyes. He promises to come soon for more ice cream, hopping out of the shop and Changkyun is left with a dozen boxes, countless price tags and beautiful brown eyes to daydream of.

The thing is, Changkyun doesn’t have a plan. His longest term plans go as far as the day’s dinner. When his parents ask if he wants to apply to university and they could work the expenses somehow, he doesn’t know if it’s worth it. The convenience store is safe, it brings his family money. Money lost if he took four or more years studying somewhere, something he might not even like at the end. So he plays it safe and decides to stay. He can apply to university later if he really wants to.

They are nothing near rich and his brother is still studying abroad, at America. He found a job, but still needs a little money every month. Changkyun’s friends often ask if he is jealous of his brother, but really, he is not, because he misses him and wishes the best. The rest of their relatives are as proud to have a scientist in the family as to have someone to keep the store.

Changkyun knows how everything works and takes long shifts, realizing his parents need some time to themselves and maybe even holidays. He doesn’t mind sitting on the big chair behind the counter and playing games on his laptop almost hugging the fan. He can eat, drink and read whatever he wants to. Still, he prefers canned coffee and chocolate bars for every meal and snack. His mother at some point notices and starts bringing him homemade food.

Meanwhile, Minhyuk becomes a regular customer, passing by the shop almost every afternoon, always buying something sweet. It’s settled that dark chocolate is too bitter for him and he stays loyal to strawberry ice cream and cola flavored lollipops. Sometimes he lets Changkyun keep the spare change and other times Changkyun just gives him something for free.

Changkyun notices some things about the older boy. He is always in simple t-shirts and shorts or jeans, but every single piece of clothing is branded and probably more expensive than Changkyun’s entire outfit and his cellphone. He recalls people saying that Minhyuk’s family is rich, his father being a lawyer and his mother a doctor, or the opposite. As long as Minhyuk is kind and smiley, Changkyun doesn’t care. And Minhyuk is smiley a lot when they are together, even for these few minutes every day. Changkyun imagines he is always like this.

Some days, Minhyuk stays a little more to chat, about the weather, news, the dog he pet and subtly, at some point Changkyun brings a chair next to his own. Minhyuk soon claims it as his own, taking a seat and eating his ice cream laughing at the lame puns Changkyun makes.

It’s summer and Changkyun is practically alone in the town, save from his parents, so he leeches from the time spend with Minhyuk like a lifeline. He tries not to think too much. Does Minhyuk consider him a friend? Just a person he meets often? Does he live close? He must. Why does Changkyun care so much? Does he want Minhyuk to care as much?

He picks bits and pieces of information about Minhyuk eventually. He is indeed a literature major who moved at an apartment nearby to be closer to university. At fall his third year will start and he is excited for Shakespeare or something of the sort. He looks goofy and naïve, but he is very intelligent and he has passed most of his exams with great scores. Changkyun sometimes looks up to him, having his life sorted out. No mentions of girlfriends or boyfriends, Minhyuk just sometimes talks about his friend Kihyun who majors photography or Hyungwon who went to the same school with them. Changkyun wishes there is no girlfriend or boyfriend.

~

“Hey, what are you doing there?”  
Changkyun is caught off guard, with a cigarette on his hand and a beer nearby, on the backdoor of the store. It’s a bit after midnight and he thought that no customers would bother him at this hour. Apparently he was wrong, because Minhyuk is standing behind him and it takes long for Changkyun to get over the awkwardness of being caught smoking and drinking to notice something is off.

Minhyuk looks tired and for the first time, he is not smiling. He’s wearing dark jeans and a black button up and the combination with his dark red hair is ridiculously hot, for Changkyun at least, who’s staring too obviously.

Minhyuk sits next to him and the smell of alcohol invades Changkyun’s nose, who can clearly see Minhyuk’s red eyes and black circles and light stubble on his chin from up close, so close their shoulders touch.

“Can I have one?” Minhyuk asks pointing at the packet of cigarettes on the ground. Changkyun gives him one and the lighter from his pocket and they stay side by side, breathing in the chemicals and breathing out small puffs of smoke. Changkyun breaks the silence.

“Tough night?” Minhyuk laughs, miserably.

“The fucking worse.” Changkyun knows Minhyuk is borderline drunk, probably needs to go home, but keeping him until he feels better wouldn’t hurt.

“Wanna tell me what happened? “

“My boyfriend broke up with me.”  
Changkyun was not expecting such a bold answer.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, he was an asshole.”

“You deserve the best Minhyuk.” I can be the best, I can be anything for you, he thinks.

They fall silent again, Changkyun brings beers from the fridge and Minhyuk smokes half the pack.

“Do you like me Changkyun?”  
Changkyun panics. He is hyper aware of the cigarette burning the tip of his finger and Minhyuk gaze and the breeze and he doesn’t know what he is thinking, or saying.

“I…I don’t know…I had a crush on you some years ago but I…”

Minhyuk’s delicate fingers are on Changkyun’s chin and suddenly they are kissing, sloppily, Minhyuk licking inside his mouth, Changkyun melting under his touches.

It’s over as soon as it starts and when Minhyuk stares at Changkyun he looks sober and serious. Changkyun is catching his breath, not having fully realized yet what happened. Lee Minhyuk kissed him. Willingly. Maybe drunk, but Changkyun is drunk too and that is an unimportant detail. They stay close, with their noses almost touching and hands still on each other like they are refusing to stop, so early, not having properly started yet.

“Yeah, I think I like you too.” Minhyuk says and then stands, turns around and leaves in the middle of the night. Changkyun drinks the rest of the lukewarm beers and takes his lighter out again. The cigarettes packet is empty.

~

Minhyuk does try to talk about what happened the next time he passes by the store, late afternoon. He says he is sorry, he doesn’t remember much and that it won’t happen again, if Changkyun doesn’t want to. They end up kissing on the storage room’s door, until the front door opens and Changkyun disheveled has to tend to the customer who just wanted a newspaper.

They become a routine, kissing, making out, in the confined space of the storage room because there is nowhere else. They smoke and drink together from time to time and the one and only time they get high, with something Minhyuk brings, Changkyun is sure he is experiencing the best making out session of his life and doesn’t know how he doesn’t come in his pants. He jerks off to the faint memory for nights after.

Minhyuk is talkative, he asks and he waits for answers. He asks before placing his hands under Changkyun’s shirt and before he kneels and opens his pants and when Changkyun’s legs feel steady enough to return the favor, Minhyuk guides him and make sure Changkyun knows when he is doing something correctly.

They still keep their friendly side of their relationship. Minhyuk buys ice creams and Changkyun gives him lollipops, save for the innuendos. They spend the afternoons lazing around and watching movies on Changkyun’s computer and sometimes Minhyuk scans the items for the customers and puts them in bags while Changkyun is counting the change.

The times Minhyuk comes to see Changkyun after a party, he always smells of vodka and it’s way past midnight. He pushes Changkyun on a wall and kisses him harshly, sliding a hand into his pants and matching the rhythm of his hand with the red marks he leaves all over Changkyun’s neck.

On such a night, Changkyun is steadying himself on his hands facing the wall, Minhyuk kissing his spine, shirt lost on the pile of crates. The store is locked and the only light entering the room is from the bright neon sign and a street lamp. Minhyuk’s chest is flat on his back and Changkyun feels the erection brushing on his ass, he knows very well where this is going.

Minhyuk nibbles his ear before stopping his motion, the little back and forth of his pelvis.

“Changkyunnie, would you mind….”

Changkyun groans, because the number of things he would mind Lee Minhyuk doing to him at the moment is extremely close to zero.

“…I like it a little rough Changkyunnie.”  
And he doesn’t mind, at all.

Minhyuk has lube with him. It still hurts, takes Changkyun a lot of time to adjust and then burns so good, with Minhyuk hitting his prostate and rubbing his cock. He feels the fangs on his neck but he’s too concentrated on the pleasure and on keeping himself up the wall.

Clearing up the stains from the wall and trying to explain to his parents why his neck is so fucked up with hickeys sucks, but Minhyuk sucks too, so good that Changkyun would go through it a hundred times more if it meant being fucked like this.

~

It’s one of the rare occasions Changkyun is not keeping the shop past midnight. It’s the last day of July and his father wanted to stay until late to keep track of the months finances and arrange some other things for the next month.

Changkyun, after a delicious dinner and watching a show with his mother, is lying on his bed, watching YouTube videos, chatting with friends and lazing around. He is used to sleeping much later anyway and he has time to spare as he’ll be keeping the shop at night the next day. He pauses the Minecraft tutorial he’s invested to, as a notification from messenger appears at the top of the screen, a message from Minhyuk, who had told him that he would be spending the day with his parents and wouldn’t pass from the shop. He giggles, imagining Minhyuk saying his name the way he writes it.

Minhyuk would look good even in a trash bag and moreover, Changkyun tries not to stare at the contact lenses for too long, because damn.

 

Minhyuk sends him an address and Changkyun puts on the first pieces of clothing he can find. Some shorts and a shirt and hopes they still smell good enough, he doesn’t need them for long. He finds his mother still at the living room and tells her he’ll sleepover at a friend’s house. Cheap, but works and he is old enough to not feel the need to share much information. He will, in fact be having a sleepover at a friend’s house.

The walk to Minhyuk’s apartment takes less than twenty minutes and Changkyun finds it easily. Before reaching to ring the bell, the building’s door opens and Minhyuk takes his hand. He is still in his suit, in his lenses and make up.

“I just got here myself” he explains, taking Changkyun’s hand and entering the elevator.

The moment the doors close, Minhyuk is kissing him, pressed on the wall, slots a thigh between his legs and his hands are gripping Changkyun’s hips, who is trying to keep his mouthed closed or else every single of Minhyuk’s neighbors will figure what’s going on.

Minhyuk lives on the third floor and that’s all Changkyun notices at the elevator’s screen because in seconds Minhyuk is unlocking his door and they are kissing again.

“I want you, to fuck you. Can I fuck you Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun nods and that’s all it takes.

Minhyuk guides him to the bedroom, lowly lit, Changkyun feeling the bed behind him as the back of his knees meet the mattress and he falls back, sinking into the soft material, inhaling the scent of lavender, vanilla and Minhyuk.

“You are so beautiful Changkyunnie, so handsome, I’ll make you sing for me.”

Changkyun, still laying, feels Minhyuk kneeling and pushing his legs open, kissing his still clothed thighs, going upward until he’s mouthing at his member and for once he doesn’t mind the stains he’ll definitely find on his pants, not now.

Minhyuk is licking, sucking, mouthing and the material between his sinful lips and Changkyun’s cock leaves a dull sensation, slowly driving him insane, even more with the low, pleased sounds Minhyuk is making, his hands embracing Changkyun, resting on his lower waist before sliding to his ass, folding, bringing Changkyun closer.

When Minhyuk stops and lets his body fall back, hands coming into his lap Changkyun wants to cry, his erection now completely visible through the soft material of his pants, craving Minhyuk’s touch. He lifts his upper body to look at the other man and finds him smirking, loosening his tie, slowly.

“Changkyun, you are not gonna cum tonight, until I tell you to, until I am satisfied and you are well fucked, as you deserve.”

Changkyun freezes. He had never made a deal like this with any of his previous partners, not that they were so many, but still. If he didn’t felt like he was floating, if he wasn’t so horny, if Minhyuk wasn’t kneeling in front of him with dark, lustful eyes he would have declined. But he doesn’t, he nods, he mutters something along the lines of “I understand.”

Minhyuk’s whole face lights up for a moment, breaking into a smile, almost child-like.

“If you don’t want we will stop of course. Is red-yellow-green good enough for a safeword?”

Changkyun never needed a safeword before, his dick is twitching in interest, lewd thoughts crossing his mind, of what will follow.

“It’s okay” he simply says and Minhyuk is on his feet, climbing on the bed and patting one of the pillows.

“Come here, let’s get you comfortable.”

Changkyun moves, sitting close to Minhyuk who is eyeing him like some hungry animal, before leaning into his space and locks their lips together. Changkyun is in control of the kiss fore mere seconds, before Minhyuk takes his bottom lip between his teeth, sucks and then bites down, hard enough to hurt, but not to draw blood. Changkyun groans and finds himself with Minhyuk on his lap, rolling his hips down to his crotch, hands under his shirt caressing his sides.

Changkyun is about to touch Minhyuk, untuck his shirt but Minhyuk stops him, pushing his chest until Changkyun’s back is resting on the headboard’s black iron bars. He somehow expects what happens next and feels like he is watching in slow motion Minhyuk tugging his dark blue tie out of his collar, taking each of Changkyun’s hands and kissing them, guiding them to the bars and tying then together. From the way Minhyuk does it with so much ease Changkyun knows he’s not the first to please Minhyuk like that. He decides to be the best.

He feels exposed, with his hands immobilized and his whole body in view, not in a bad way. He just craves Minhyuk’s touch, his soft lips and his rough hands on his everything. And his dick inside him. Minhyuk wants to play with him first, running his hands up and down, from Changkyun’s shoulders to his lower stomach, poking the muscles, humming every time they harder under his touch.

Changkyun moves his pelvis, appreciating the little friction his clothes can offer to him. Minhyuk notices and presses his hands on his hips hard, pinning him to the bed, squeezing his calve with a soft laugh.

“Changkyunnie, lay down for me.” In his low, slow voice it still sounds like an order and Changkyun follows it, lying flat on the bed, sliding his hands a bit lower with him. Minhyuk pats his head and places a pillow under it, stroking Changkyun’s cheek before straddling his chest, erection straining his pants, centimeters away from Changkyun’s face. He licks his lips, waiting for what’s next.

Minhyuk palms himself with one hand, the other sloppily popping his pants’ button open and sliding down the fly, the black boxers underneath wet and sticky and Changkyun wants nothing more than to reach Minhyuk, take his member and jerk him off until he comes on his chest and neck.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth.” Minhyuk states, two fingers on Changkyun’s lips asking for entrance. Changkyun licks them teasingly, feeling shivers down Minhyuk’s spine, takes them inside his mouth, running his teeth on the long digits, until a third is added and with Minhyuk’s weight on his chest breathing is starting to become harder.

Minhyuk withdraws his fingers from Changkyun’s mouth, using them to take his cock out of his underwear and touch himself, using the saliva as a lubricant. Changkyun keeps his lips parted and waiting, until Minhyuk is fully erected, the head an angry red, veins decorating the shaft and places the tip on Changkyun’s chin.

He starts slowly, licking and watching Minhyuk’s expression turning to one of bliss the moment Changkyun takes the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks, earning a moan and keeps on, taking slowly a bit more of Minhyuk until he’s bobbing his head and running his tongue across the underside.

Minhyuk places his hands in the headboard to steady himself and starts moving, just a jerk of his hips at first, his chest brushing Changkyun’s hands, feeling Minhyuk’s nipples while he is rubbing them on his silk tie, droplets of sweat rolling down from his hairline and getting lost between their bodies.

Then, Minhyuk picks up his pace, taking his weight completely off Changkyun’s chest, angling so that he’s hitting the back of his throat, in deep, quick thrusts, the sensation foreign to Changkyun, with equal parts of pleasure and discomfort every time his gag reflex goes off and he needs to restrain himself from biting.

His attention is completely on Minhyuk, the way he moves, the way he’ll fuck Changkyun later. He tries to put his tongue into use again, anything to take his mind off his neglected and aching erection. He hollows his cheeks, feeling lightheaded, out of breath but he can also feel Minhyuk being too close, feels the throbbing and the precum sliding down his throat.

Minhyuk stops moving, breathing heavily, asking Changkyun if he is alright and Changkyun thinks he can come untouched at that very moment just by Minhyuk face-fucking him, he pleads Minhyuk to start moving again and the pace is different this time, slow, torturous and leaving Changkyun with a burning sensation.

It doesn’t take long, Minhyuk’s head on the wall, his hands holding his whole body up from the metal, his pants pooled around his tights and completely ruined. He comes moaning into Changkyun’s mouth and keeps fucking it until he starts going soft, the liquid warm on Changkyun’s tongue. He swallows all of it.

Minhyuk falls on the bed, audibly inhaling a couple of times before bringing his hands on top of Changkyun’s to caress the red lines forming where the silk ends. His clothes are messy, but he keeps everything on, not bothering closing his pants again.

He slides between Changkyun’s legs and their eyes meet. Minhyuk’s re watery and soft, still on his afterglow. Changkyun shies away, looking at the ceiling, feeling Minhyuk’s hands ghosting over the top of his pants. Cold air hits his cock as Minhyuk frees him of his pants and discards them on a chair next to the bed.

He expects the favor to be returned, or a hand job at least. Minhyuk does neither, crawling to the top of the bed and opening a drawer, getting a bottle of lube. He nests again taking Changkyun’s legs and opening them as wide as the go, looking, then patting the soft skin. Once, twice and the third time the sound of a slap echoes around the room. It stings so good and Changkyun can only imagine the red bruises that will be formed.

Minhyuk licks the skin, in his own way of saying he’s sorry for hurting Changkyun and with a finger smears the precum trapped between Changkyun’s asscheeks over his rim.

“We won’t even need lube if you keep leaking like this baby boy, leak for me”, every word underlined by Minhyuk’s finger poking into his ass, toying around.

He brings his finger to his mouth, sucking, satisfied sounds matching Changkyun’s needy whines for attention.

“Oh Changkyunnie, we are just getting started” he informs, opening the bottle and pouring some lube into his hand, not bothering letting it warm up, pushing past Changkyun’s opening with one finger, nail faintly scratching, the boy jumping to the sudden cold sensation.

He would give everything to have his hands pulling on Minhyuk’s hair, on his shoulders, on his beautiful face, he imagines he could do that and a second digit is inside him, his walls responding by tightening around it. Minhyuk keeps his hand steady, two fingers in and out and Changkyun’s orgasm seems further with every slow thrust. He pushes up, mapping the walls until Changkyun is squirming, having his prostate massaged.

And Minhyuk fucking stops, slides his fingers out and leaves Changkyun humping thin air.

“I told you, I won’t let you come, until I’m done. And I’m far from done.” He sits on his butt, takes his member in his hand, half erected again and palms it lazily, opening his shirt down button by button and playing with his nipples, making his chest all wet and slicky with precum and lube.

Changkyun closes his eyes, focuses on the faint sounds Minhyuk is making, feeling his erection calming down when Minhyuk, without any warning, slides his fingers again inside him and Changkyun screams, desperately fucking back on them, his whole body moving.

Minhyuk doesn’t hit his prostate again, not even once although he knows where to find it. Instead, he makes scissoring motions, stretching Changkyun open, making way for a third finger, almost painful, in the way the digits go past the rim and then are out again. Changkyun want to be fucked until he won’t be able to walk the next day.

“Please Minhyuk, please, please, please”, he chants and Minhyuk stops again, Changkyun tears up from the frustration.

“Please what Changkyunnie?” he asks, hands on Changkyun’s ass.

“Please fuck me.” He doesn’t expect it to be so easy, but Minhyuk moves to untie his hands, falling sore besides his body.

“Since you asked, so nicely.”

Changkyun grips the sheets, they are red, like everything else he can see, the slaps on his ass getting harder, Minhyuk rubbing his cock just below Changkyun’s sack, a faint red as well.

“I want to hear you, say my name, only my name” Minhyuk commands and from the moment he enters, so carefully, his name is the only word rolling out of Changkyun’s tongue, the only word he knows and he repeats it, in low moans and harsh grunts, between deep breaths and gritting his teeth so hard he bites his cheeks and tastes iron.

Minhyuk fucks him as promised, the way he deserves to be fucked. He manhandles Changkyun on his hands and knees and his large hands on the boy’s hips are the only thing keeping his grounded, all the times he almost falls back from the force of Minhyuk’s thrusts.

He is in so much pain and bliss at once, when he almost comes and Minhyuk wraps his hand around the head of Changkyun’s cock, hitting his spot every damn time he goes back inside, not stopping when he tightens his grip and Changkyun is shaking, a dry orgasm ripping through him, leaving him unsatisfied, exhausted, leaning on his ankles. Minhyuk keeps fucking him not losing a beat.

Minhyuk marks him from head to toe, bite marks on his shoulders, scratches down his back to the lower waist where hickeys are blooming in all shades of red and purple, bruises on his ass, on his hips and tights so red where they meet Minhyuk’s legs.

He is being jerked off, uncomfortably and painfully after his orgasm, until he is starting to get hard again and he’s pushed down, head on a pillow and Minhyuk has a hand inside his nightstand again.

The small vibrator he takes out and places next to his dick can drive Changkyun crazy, subtle enough, but sending waves of pleasure, straight to his dick. Coincidentally, Minhyuk is finding his prostate again, reducing Changkyun to a sweaty mess, almost flat on the bed.

Minhyuk straddles the back of his thighs, places his hands on Changkyun’s shoulders and fucks him so hard he makes the bed shake, the metal frame hitting the wall, creating a beautiful melody, along with the sounds of wet skin on skin.

Changkyun is rubbing himself on the mattress, the relief of an orgasm once again on his mind, Minhyuk on top of him, licking his earlobe and whispering every dirty word Changkyun has ever heard, right out of a porno, but this is real and so much better that every damn porn movie he has ever seen.

His voice feels hoarse, screaming Minhyuk’s name one last time, feeling him come inside, feeling used, cum sliding down his hole and staining the sheets, hot and sticky and Minhyuk kisses him, his neck at a strange angle but he couldn’t care less, he’s a mess, he’s Minhyuk’s mess.

“Such an obedient boy, turn over Changkyunnie, I will take care of you”

Minhyuk mumbles and they manage to untangle themselves, Changkyun turning to his back and Minhyuk next to him.

“Can I please, please come Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk smirks, unearthly handsome under the low lighting, his fair body on the crimson sheets. He moves a hand and caresses Changkyun’s torso, stomach and stops right before his erection, throbbing and leaking on his belly.

“I promised I’ll take care of you, don’t worry Changkyunnie.”

Minhyuk is on his feet and looking down at Changkyun, until he is standing as well and following him, to the bathroom, which is more spacious than the average toilet and shower most students have. The whole house must be spacious, Changkyun concludes, eyeing the bathtub, decorated with scented soaps and little elegant colorful bottles of skin products.

“Sit on the bathtub Changkyunnie” Minhyuk says, opening the tap and starting to fill the bathtub with warm water. Changkyun sits on the verge, with his legs touching the water and Minhyuk takes off his clothes, leaves them in a laundry basket and gets in front of Changkyun, leaning to kiss him, a hand brushing his erection. Then Minhyuk slides down.

“It was cold and gross on the bed, so I decided to take care of the rest here, if you don’t mind”  
and no, Changkyun doesn’t mind at all the lips around the head of his cock and the feeling of soft kisses and caresses across his chest.

~

Later, when Minhyuk is washing his hair and they are spooning in the bathtub enjoying a lemon bath bomb, kissing lazily, Changkyun counting the marks across his body and imagining the ones he can’t see, Minhyuk pecks his cheek and giggles happily.

“Let’s go to the movies tomorrow.”

“To which movie?”

“I don’t care, but I think it’s time we start dating.”

Changkyun kind of melts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
